


Underestimated

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people thought of SeeDs, they thought of people like Squall and Quistis and Nida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

Most people didn't get it. When they thought of SeeDs, they thought of people like Squall and Quistis and Nida - hell, even _Seifer_ fit the mould right, all serious and pissy and brandishing something that looked like it could do a _lot_ of damage in very little time. Selphie got away with it too - sure, she was all bright happiness and yellow dresses, but she held her nunchaku like she knew how to use them - and usually ended up _proving_ that she knew how to use them - so people let it go.

They didn't with Zell.

Zell was a martial artist. His weapon was his body, and most of the time people didn't realise. It was like they thought he was just along for the ride, and the shadow boxing was just a kid not being able to sit still.

It's useful though - Quistis and Squall and Selphie and everyone are _good,_ sure, but only as good as the weapons they're holding, the magic they've junctioned. They're the best Garden's got to offer - but only when they've got a weapon in their hands.

Zell's weapons _are_ his hands.

He just needs himself.

Being underestimated, he thinks, is a pretty fair trade.


End file.
